1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freewheel arrangement for a transmission, particularly for a crank CVT of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 102 43 535 A1 discloses a continuously variable transmission that includes an input shaft and an output shaft that are supported, rotatably aligned parallel to each other in a transmission. Both shafts are connected with one another via an eccentric device of the input shaft and a freewheel device disposed on the output shaft, as well as by a connection device connecting the eccentric device and the freewheel device. The eccentric device includes several eccentric units that are disposed axially next to one another on the input shaft. The freewheel device includes several freewheel units that are disposed axially next to one another on the output shaft. To form each eccentric unit, the input shaft includes a guide section eccentrically offset with respect to its rotation axis, on whose jacket surface an eccentric component is rotatably supported. At least a connecting rod is rotatably disposed on the eccentric component during the design of the crank—continuous variable transmission (CVT).
Through the rotation of an adjustment shaft disposed in a recess of the input shaft, the size of eccentricity of the eccentric component is changed with regard to the rotation axis of the input shaft.
The freewheel units disposed on the output shaft have respective clamping bodies that are disposed between an inner ring formed by a section of the output shaft and an outer ring. The surfaces of the outer ring and the inner ring are matched to each other such that the clamping bodies can block the rotation in a relative direction of rotation between inner ring and outer ring, so that the outer ring and the inner ring are jointly rotated. In the other relative direction of rotation between the outer ring and the inner ring, no blocking effect is caused by the clamping bodies. The single clamping bodies are actuated in the blocking direction, which can occur at least through a spring element. Individual clamping bodies are positioned next to each other in the circumferential direction at least via a cage.
From DE 102 43 533 A1, a switching device that serves for switching the blocking function of the freewheel is known. This switching device includes several switching units that are disposed respectively between neighboring clamping bodies. The switching units are synchronously actuatable and have, respectively, a rotatable disk-shaped section as well as having a profiled section preferably including a profiled rod. On the profiled section, a torsion spring is attachable between the profiled section and a clamping body. For this purpose, the torsion spring has an arm that can actuate a clamping body in the corresponding blocking direction. The torsion springs and the profiled sections are eccentrically disposed with respect to the rotation axis of the disk-shaped section, so that upon rotation of the disk-shaped section, a circumferential displacement of the spring element and the profiled sections takes place. By rotating the disk-shaped sections by approximately 180°, the bracing direction and/or the force direction of the torsion spring changes. In this manner, a relative position corresponding to the traction operation of a motor vehicle and/or for a reverse drive of the motor vehicle can be set.
An object of the present invention involves arranging a switchable freewheel device so that with a good function, an extremely space-saving clamping body arrangement is made possible.